


"Say it with me, you're an idiot."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Say it with me, you're an idiot."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Say it with me, you're an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Say it with me, you're an idiot."

"Say it with me, ‘you’re an idiot,’" Diggle said, enunciating the words. 

Oliver slapped his hand away as he watched Felicity from his office. Somehow, he’d just agreed to let her go home early for the night - because she had another date with the Carson kid from the IT department.

"What was I supposed to say, Digg? No?" 

"Well that would’ve been a start," He scoffed. "If you didn’t want her to go, why did you say she could go?"

"Because! I’m not gonna hold her back from a date!"

"Even if you really, really don’t want her to go with this guy?"

"Event if I really don’t want her to go with this guy," He said through gritted teeth. He thought a lot about what he’d said that night of Slade’s takeover. He’d said some things to her, things he never expected himself to say. She had offered him a way out of it later on at the island, but he couldn’t get himself to take it. He didn’t want to take it. 

"Then don’t be like that, man. Let her go out on the date. Be happy for her." 

"I am happy for her. It’s him I wanna put an arrow through," He muttered. 

They watched as the elevator doors opened, revealing the sweater vest-wearing kid. 

"Please tell me there’s a bank heist going on right now," He muttered to Diggle. "Something, anything." 

"Well, there has been rumors of an illegal underground poker joint uptown, but-"

"I’ll take it," Oliver said, making his way towards Felicity’s assistant desk. "Felicity?"

"Yes, Mister Queen? I was just on my way out-" 

"I’m sorry, but you have to cancel your plans for tonight. Erm, something’s come up," He said, nodding to Felicity’s visitor. "You don’t mind, do you, Carson?"

"Uh, no. No, sir," He turned to Felicity. "It’s fine, I totally understand. We’ll reschedule, okay?"

"Oh. Um, okay," She nodded. When Carson was back at the elevators, Felicity went into tech mode. "Okay, I’m guessing this is about that poker joint? I’ll see what I can find out."

Oliver nodded as she sat back at her desk, her fingers flying over her keyboard. He thanked her again and made his way back to Diggle.

"Wow," He said.

"I know, I’m an idiot," Oliver admitted.


End file.
